


Walking

by Biby_chan



Category: Free!, haruaki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biby_chan/pseuds/Biby_chan





	Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confirmed_idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_idealist/gifts).



 

Hope you like it! I will upload the otherone tomorrow


End file.
